Interior walls of buildings are often constructed using gypsum wallboard panels (sometimes referred to as drywall). Where cavities, recesses, holes, etc., may be present (due to imperfections or damage) it is common to use wall repair compound (often referred to as “spackling”) to fill such cavities. Conventional wall repair compounds often include one or more inorganic fillers, one or more polymeric resin binders, and various thickeners and other additives. In particular, lightweight wall repair compounds have been developed which often contain, among other inorganic fillers, relatively low density fillers such as glass bubbles, hollow silica, or expanded perlite.
Wall repair compounds often comprise a significant amount of water (e.g., greater than about 20 percent by weight); such that, after the wall repair compound is applied to a wall, the water evaporates over a period of time resulting in the formation of a dried, hardened material which can be sanded, painted, etc.